


Moonlight

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [57]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Boys In Love, Drabble, Feels, Implied Sub Drop, M/M, Praise, Sub Byun Baekhyun, fluff?, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: I never knewYou could hold moonlight in your hands'Til the night I held youYou are my moonlight
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> AKA my second fic titled "Moonlight" that's entirely inspired by Ariana Grande's song by the same title. I'm convinced that I'll end up writing at least one of these every year because this song makes me feel SO MUCH. Also because although smut and fluff respectively are fun to write, the very warm, very sweet post-sex moments for me are the best. I just love that brief period in the after and its potential for romantic, at times open-ended moments.
> 
> I feel a lot about what I wrote but I'll leave it without any extra commentary. I love you all. Do what you love, and don't listen to what anyone else says; you're doing amazing. Have a wonderful day <3

Even after all these years, Kyungsoo still thinks Baekhyun is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen, painted in the white of the moon and moaning his name as he writhes under his touch. Delicate fingers tangle in his hair as his mouth dips, tasting him on his tongue. The movement is practiced and he knows just how to make him let go, all until Baekhyun stills and there’s nothing but the sound of breathing and rustling, Kyungsoo coming up to take him in his arms.

“You did so well,” he says softly, holding him as he takes in harsh, shuddering breaths. “So, so well.”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun gasps, burying himself in his embrace. 

“Mmm. I know, Baekhyunnie. I know.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. Kyungsoo draws their comforter over them, rubs his side. He can feel his lashes fluttering against his skin. The tears that follow serve as a reminder of surrender, of trust. 

“You make me so happy,” he whispers, drawing circles on his hip. It’s different to be skin to skin like this, a different feeling from when he’s pleasuring him, or when they’re casually touching. To hold Baekhyun this way feels like he’s holding the moonlight, something so precious and evanescent that, if he let go, could slip through his fingers. He can tell Baekhyun his world but he can never tell him how much these moments mean to him, laying with him under the open curtains and listening to his breathing steady, the wordless exchanges they share in those seconds after passion and pleasure.

“Don’t leave me,” Baekhyun begs plaintively. It’s so different from the usual him, bright and a little crazy, always so confident, but it’s familiar here. Kyungsoo slides his hand to his back, trails it up so that it rests against the back of his head to pull him closer.

“I won’t.”

“I’m scared.”

“Don’t be,” Kyungsoo tells him. “I won’t leave you. I promise. Not now, not ever.”

It’s quiet after that. Kyungsoo says the words he always does before Baekhyun comes back, that he loves him, that he is precious to him, things that he feels a little sorry for only because they can never truly convey the depth of what he feels.

Baekhyun is the moonlight Kyungsoo would give up the day for, and even now, even after all these years, he still feels the same.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
